1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal, and more particularly, to a communication terminal including a plurality of antennas and a method of accessing a communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication system typically provides various multimedia services such as video, music, game or the like. In some systems, a high-speed data transmission rate has to be guaranteed to meet high capacity multimedia service. The communication terminal selectively accesses one of a plurality of communication systems to use a plurality of frequency bands. To this end, the communication terminal includes a plurality of antennas for sending and receiving signal for each communications system. However, multiple antennas have to be operated as one body to send and receive signal at one of the frequency bands. However, there is an interference problem caused by electromagnetic couplings between antennas. Such problem becomes more exacerbated with evermore miniaturization trend of communication terminal. That is, as a gap between antennas becomes narrower, interference between antennas is worsening.
Accordingly, a technology for preventing interference between antennas is required.